Xiaolin Sonic X
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: After TailsxErin story, Sonic and the gang run up to China and meet the Xiaolin Warriors to help them find Shen Gong Wu then Omi and Knuckles become friends but Knuckles wasn't sure. That's when Eggman joined with Hannabal. Will the heros stop them or not
1. Chapter 1: The Gang Meets

**(A/N) This is the story of how Omi and Knuckles became partners and team mates, how did Jack Spicer liked me from my Aladdin parody, and more. Enjoy!)**

In a ship called the X Tornado, there was a two-tailed fox named Tails in the back seat was a strawberry blonde hair pulled in a ponytail, bluish-grey eyes, and wore a pink sleeveless turtleneck shirt with a bubble in the middle, a brown belt with bubble buckle, she has a watch on her left arm from Sonic, a pink skirt with blue cuprise under it, white socks, adn white shoes with pink laces. She was Erinbubble92, Erin for short. Tails' new girlfriend.

Outside Tails' ship, Sonic was on top of it on the wing. Near Tails' ship is Amy Rose with Cream and Chees inside and the other side Chris and Knuckles were in another ship as they flew over th sky.

"Tails, why we looking for more Chaos Emeralds? I though there's only seven." Erin asked.

"Well, we're just taking a look around in China, just to make sure Eggman isn't around or if is getting our emeralds from us." Tails explained.

"Yeah, so we have to keep an eye on things." Sonic said.

Erin smiled as Tails drived up a little lower. Tails then saw a something shining at the bottom Tails thought a moment and he shouted, "Sonic! I saw something glowing at the bottom."

"Well, I wonder what it is. Let's check it out guys." Sonic said.

They all nodded as they landed their ships on the ground. They came out of the ship to take a look where the glows coming from. It was a crystal flower colored green and it has a long brown stem.

"It looks pretty/beautiful" Cream and Amy said, together.

"It's not actually a real flower to me, it looks like a glass material." Erin said.

"I think it is, because it really is one and it looks like it's varible." Tails agreed.

Then suddenly air went pass them fast and came out a robotic flying car. Inside was Dr. Eggman.

"Eggman, what yah up to this time?" Sonic asked.

"Just here to finished you off, Sonic the Hedgehog." Eggman answered.

Giant claws came out and attack the heros but they dodged it. Knuckles begins to punch the robot but they only made punch marks.

"SHOOT!" Knuckles yelled.

The giant claw almost hit Erin but she flips over and cartwheeled as she dodges it.

Up in the sky from miles from the Sonic Heros, we see four Xiaolin Dragon on Dojo.

We see the four Xiaolin Dragons flying on Dojo above a certain part of Japan, currently searching for a new Shen-Gong-Wu.

"So what're we looking for again?" Clay asked.

"The Emerald Flower of Smoker; It allows the person who holds it will send out powerful smoke to pass out or blind the opponet like a highly advanced version of the Sword of the Storm, only it delivers powerful tornado's." Dojo explained.

"Another easy picking." Rai said.

"You are correct, leader." Omi said.

"So this Shen Gong Wu's a flower?" Kimiko asked.

"Afraid so." Clay answered.

Then Omi saw the Shen Gong Wu but see a fight of the Sonic Heros and Eggman.

"Look the Shen Gong Wu!" Omi exclaimed.

"And a fight!" Clay agreed.

"We should help them." Rai said. "Dojo take us down."

"Gottcha kids!" Dojo said, as he lands down.

Back with the Sonic Heros, Amy used her hammer to smash it but when she did her hammer wiggled and she did with it. Chris try to use a laser gun but it got shot up in the air when hit the metal.

"You can't destory this, this metal I made is a against your attacks." Eggman explain, hitting the metal lightly.

"Oh yeah, how about a more power punch?!" Knuckles yelled.

He begins to uses all of his might to jump higher in the sky and flys down to metal with his fist but when he hit it the metal pushed him up to the sky.

"Knuckles!" Sonic yelled.

Knuckles scream as he was about to fall but someone grabbed him. He looks and saw Omi holding him and put him down.

"Thanks...uh..." Knuckles was cutt off by Omi. "I'll explain who I am later, but we can help you."

Omi grabbed an orb and shouted, "Orb of Tornami; Water!"

"Star Hanabi; Fire!" Kimiko yelled.

"Sword of the Storm; Wind!" Raimundo shouted.

"Fist of Tebigong!" Clay shouted.

All the attacks hit the robot flying car sending Dr. Eggman flying saying, "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, SONIC THE HEDGEHOOOOGGGG!!!"

Then there was a thud and smoke came up from the distance. Sonic came to the Xiaolin Dragons.

"Hey, dudes. Thanks for helpin' us out." Sonic said.

"Hey, no prob." Raimundo answered. "The name's Raimundo, Rai for short."

"Kimiko's the name." Kimiko greeted.

"I am Omi nice to meet you all." Omi smiled.

"Howdy, I am Clay." Clay said tilted his hat.

"Hey, hey name's Sonic." Sonic greeted.

"Name's Knuckles." Knuckels greeted.

"I am Amy Rose." Amy giggled.

"I'm Cream, nice to meet you and this is Cheese." Cream bowed, so did Cheese.

"I am Chris Thorndyke." Chris greeted.

"My name's Miles Prower, but people call me by my nickname Tails." Tails greeted.

"And my name's Erinbubble92, Erin for short." Erin said.

Dojo cleared his throat which got Kimiko's attention and she spoke, "Oh this is Dojo."

When the heros were talking, Erin saw the flower was about to reach it but then she heard, "I wouldn't touch that if I were you." She begins to stop and look around, trying to know where that voice is coming from.

"Whoo-hoo, over here, sunshine!" the same voice called. "Hand over the Shen Gong Wu and I'll be okay with yah. So except it."

The next thing Erin knew is that in front of her was a wannabe goth boy; he had spiky, red hair and he had a painted on scar under his eye. He wore yellow goggles, a black trench coat, black trousers, and black and gold boots, who surprisingly kissed her when she turned around.

"Ha ha ha, gottcha!" the boy said, as he flew with his heli-bot.

"Whatta think your doing, you moron?!" Erin asked, angerily.

"Name's Jack Spicer, baby cakes!" Jack said. "Now hand over the Shen Gong Wu and we can get some pizza or somethin'."

Tails saw the whole thing and he got angery. He ran to Erin and pushed the goth boy.

"Stay away and don't kiss her, again!" Tails yelled.

"Nice try, but I have Shen Gong Wu to take." Jack said then he pushed his watch which robots came up. "Jack-Bots attack them and capture the cutey strawberry blonde hair girl!"

The Xiaolin Warriors and the Sonic Heros begin to fight them. Erin grabbed the Shen Gong Wu then she runs from the Jack-Bots. She grabbed her sceptor to chant, "WaterIce Sceptor! LIGHT BEAM!", which northern ice lights beam at the robots which blind them. While blind, Erin jumps up and kicks and smashes them with her foot and her sceptor. Erin landed on the ground.

"Hey, Sonic can we use your help?" Rai asked.

"Sure, I like to kick this guys butt who messes with Tails' girl." Sonic said.

They begin to fight all of the Jack-Bots while Erin was about to help them out but Jack flew in front of her.

"Give me that!" Jack said.

Erin jumped up, hit his shoulders with her feet, and flipped over him. Erin ran off and shouted, "Hey, Raimundo! Catch!". She threw it and Raimundo grabbed it.

"Emerald Flower of Smoker!" Raimundo yelled.

Everyone but Jack and his robots got out of the way then smoke everywhere. Jack was coughing and couldn't see. While he couldn't see Dojo turned big and carried everyone on. When the smoke cleared out, Jack looked around and said, "DARN IT!!! I coulda have the Wu and the girl!". Jack flew off.

Back with the gang, everyone was on and they were laughing.

"Where's the Wu?" Kimiko asked.

"I have it." Raimundo said, holding the Wu.

"Thanks for the ride, where we going?" Sonic asked.

"To the Xiaolin Temple." Omi said. "Want to come?"

"Sure why not, after all me and my buds need a break." Sonic said.

As Dojo flew, Dr. Eggman was kicking and hitting everything as he talks to himself.

"Darn that hedgehog! How am I ever get rid of that hedgehog?" Eggman asked to himself.

"May I be of a little helpful." a southern voice called.

It was Hannibal Roy Bean. Eggman smirk as he follwed the bean.

**(A/N) Yeah, the team meet but wait... uh-oh Dr. Eggman joined up with Hannibal Bean. Next is where the heros get along and find out more.)**


	2. 2: New Friends & Shen Gong Wu Revealed

**(A/N) Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!)**

At the temple everyone explained everything to each other and now they are relaxing right now. Sonic and Raimundo are sitting on the grass.

"Yo Sonic, I guess we got one thing in common." Raimundo said. "We both like the wind."

"Only I have speed." Sonic said.

"Uh, Sonic who was that cute pink hedgehog who she says she likes you?" Raimundo asked.

"Well... uh... She's Amy." Sonic said, a little embrasses. "Ever since I saved her life, she chases me and wants me to like her. I will if she calms down."

"Don't worry, you'll show her some love." Raimundo then laughed.

Sonic sighed of embrassement as Raimundo chuckles then he calms down from his laughing. With Kimiko, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Clay, Erin, and Tails were sitting under the tree talking.

"So it's not far being the only girl of the Warriors." Kimiko said.

"Me, Cream, and maybe Erin are the only female members." Amy said, then she sighs. "Sonic, I wish he could tell me he loves me like I do to him."

Kimiko giggles what Amy just said.

"So mister Clay, your from Texas." Cream said. "Erin used to be born from Texas before she was adopted to her cartoon family."

Erin smiled as she turned red on her cheecks.

"Well, I am little lady." Clay said, then laughed and so does Kimiko.

Everyone else begins to laugh about this.

Knuckles was just sitting near a pond a fish came out and went back in. He threw a rock in it and when the water stop moving Omi's reflection appears.

"Knuckles, can I talk to you as a friend?" Omi asked.

Knuckles looks at him, scoots over, and said, "Sure."

Omi sits next to him and asked, "So Knuckles, do you want me to talk about myself or you first?"

"You first, okay?" Knuckles answered.

"Okay, before this I used to be an orphan and soon I was raised by the Xiaolin Monks to learn and fight." Omi explained. "I was raised to become a Xiaolin Dragon of Water. I was the only student until Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay came to become Xiaolin Dragons of Wind, Fire, and Earth. We work and fight together to find Shen Gong Wu and stop the forces of evil."

Knuckles looks at him and spoke, "Oh really? Well, about me, Omi, there's only somethings. I am actually the guardian of the Master Emerald and I meet Sonic as an enemie but we became friends but we can be seen fighting. I usually help my friends out when there's trouble. I was raised from the Brotherhood of Guardians to be a guardian like my father, Locke."

"Oh, we have some much in common, Knuckles." Omi said. "We were raised to learn and protect."

Knuckles chuckled a little. "I guess so, your right Omi."

_"He's a nice echidna, maybe he's the friend I wanted who has in common with me." _Omi thought.

_"Maybe this kid ain't that bad. Still he I not really sure but he's okay." _Knuckles thought.

"Hey, Omi." Knuckles asked.

"Yes?" Omi answered.

"You wanna hang for a while and show you what I can do?"

"Oooohhhhh! I would like to see your moves."

Knuckles and Omi walked to a middle area of grass. Knuckles came out first while Omi sat on the fountain. Knuckles saw a rock about larger then him. He begins to jump up and punched it fast as Sonic's speed. He hit all of them until it turned into pebbles. Omi was impressed by his skills.

"That was brilliant Knuckles." Omi exclaimed.

"Hey, hehehe!" Knuckles laughed. "Now, show me what you got."

Omi nodded as Knuckles and Omi switched places. Omi stands in the middle and shouts, "WUDAI NEPTUNE; WATER!!!". Then he threw water around him and shoots it up in the air making rain fall on him.

"Awesome, Omi." Knuckles said.

"Thank you, Knuckles!" Omi thanked him.

* * *

In Jack's house or so called seecret lair, Jack was fixing a robot and listening some music.

"Jack!" Wuya yelled.

Wuya's yell made Jack hit his head on top of the robot and he rubbed his head.

"What, can't you see Jack Spicer's making a robot here?" Jack said.

"I just inform you that the Gloves of the Bull has revealed itself." Wuya said.

"Just as soon I test this." Jack said, pushing the button on his watch.

The robot, he was building, transform into someone else in the shadows.

"What is that?" Wuya asked.

"Hope you like it." Jack slyly said. "That's my new robot; Dectibot"

The robot came out as a Decetive like robot only it had a decetive hat and it only had a tie.

"Handsome isn't it?" Jack asked.

"You just made this robot to find that girl you like." Wuya said.

What she means, she's pointing at tv where video tape of Erin with the Xiaolin Warrors and the Sonic Heros beating up Eggman.

"No." Jack lied.

"Then what are those next to that box?" Wuya asked.

She pointed next to the tv which had a picture of Erin surround with a heart frames, candles, roses, and hearts. Jack screams and closes the door over it.

"I don't like here, like why any evil boy guenius fall in love while his suppose to be uh... focusing on taking over th world." Jack lied, again.

"I can tell your lying." Wuya said. "You like that girl."

Jack blushes but became serious. "Pft. Fine I like her but if she doesn't like me in return I'll get rid of her. One way... or another." When Jack said that, he face turns darker like he was scary. It was paused by Wuya like she scence a Shen Gong Wu.

"The Gloves of Bull has revealed itself." Wuya said.

"Alright, let's get jet set ready." Jack said, got his Jack-Bots and flew off wit them.

* * *

Then they saw everyone and Dojo moving like he felt there's a Shen Gong Wu has revealed.

"Hey, guys. A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself." Dojo explained. "It's called the Gloves of the Bull; who ever posesses it will hit hard and stronger like a bull."

"Weird." Knuckles wondered.

Dojo turned big and everyone got on him.

Without them knowing, Dr. Eggman and Hannibal was watching.

"So let me get this straight, if I get this Wu I'll get rid of Sonic?" Eggman ask.

"That's the whole point my dear Doctor friend." Hannibal said.

"I kinda like this plan." Eggman said. "Alright I'll help."

With that, Dr. Eggman went in a ship and flew off when Hannibal turn small and came with him.

**

* * *

(A/N) Uh-oh this isn't good. But at least you'll find out what happens in the next chapter. R&R!)**


	3. 3: The Xiaolin Showdown of Friendship

**(Here's the Chapter 3 and this is where Knuckles and Omi gets to be in a Xiaolin Showdown.)**

Dojo has flew with the Xiaolin Gang and the Sonic Heros to large building.

"A church?" Erin wonderd.

"That's where the Shen Gong Wu is kiddo." Dojo said.

The Dojo landed as the others got off. Sonic trys to open the door but no good. Kimiko came over and begins to kick the door. Inside it was a dark room with rolls of seats and painted glass windows. Erin was amazed by the church.

"So this is what church looks like only in the dark." Erin said.

"It looks scary in here." Cream said, nervously.

Knuckles and Omi saw something glowing on the top. It was a two gloves with golden cuffs and had spikes at the top.

"There's the Shen Gong Wu!" Omi shouted.

"And it's all mine to get." Knuckles said, smirking.

He jumped up and grabbed for the Shen Gong Wu but then he was knock off by a black blur figure. Knuckles got thrown in front of Omi.

The black blur was a robot crow. It landed on top of the arms of Jack Spicer.

"Hello Xiaolin Losers." Jack said. "Crowbots attack!"

All black crow robots attack them but they begin to attackl them with there moves. Erin hit the robot with her Sceptor and when she did she fell behind but still sitting down. Then Jack pushes his watch and teleports behind Erin without her knowing.

"I thought cutey pies like you land on there feet." Jack said, holding around her shoulders making her gasp.

"Get off me!" Erin yelled at him as he pushes watch and he teleported.

Erin looks up and saw him up with the crow on his hand. Jack let's the crow go and goes for the Wu. Knuckles and Omi went for the Wu. Then Hannibal and Eggman burst in for the Wu. Then they all touch the Wu which that means it's Jack Spicer against Knuckles and Omi and Hannibal and Eggman.

"Knuckles and I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Omi said.

"I use the Fist of Tebagong and Omi's Orb of Tornami." Knuckles said.

"And I use the Ruby of Ramese and Hannbal's Moby Morpher against Jack's Monkey Staff." Eggman said.

"In this contest..." Jack thought for moment and looked at Erin who was watching them. He then smirked and said, "In this contest, who ever finds Erin trapped in the Church cage in the race across the feild of the graveyard wins."

"What?!" Erin and Tails shouted, in shock.

"Fine! We accept your challenge with a twist." Omi said.

"LET'S GO; XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" The five shouted.

Suddenly the scenery changed into what appeared to be a large graveyard with crosses and monsters while Erin was on top of a gravestone in a cage with her hands are locked on the sides, and Omi changed into his blue outfit, and him and Knuckles appeared at the bottom of the graveyard with Jack, Eggman, and Hannibal on the other side of the room.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" they shouted.

"Fist of Tebagong!" Knuckles chanted as the fist glows and hits the ground making the floor tremble.

Jack almost fell but he uses his helibot to fly up. He flew over and went from graveyard to graveyard to get to Erin until he glowed in red by Eggman as he use the Ruby of Rameses. Then he threw him over to a gargoyle. Eggman and Hannibal went over to the cage but Omi uses his Orb of Tornami to soak the path.

"Good work Omi." Knuckles said.

"Thank you." Omi said.

"Moby Morpher!" Hannibal chanted as he turned into a plant and vines went after Omi. Omi was trapped which Knuckles stopped going for Erin, turned around, and shouted, "Omi!"

"Give up, Knuckles!" Plant Hannibal said. "Or say good-bye to Omi."

Knuckles glared at him until he chanted, "Fist of Tebagong!", which knock Hannibal, letting go of Omi and turn back to normal. Knuckles grabbed Omi.

"Go Knuckles!" Sonic and Chris cheered.

"Horray Omi!" Kimiko cheered.

While they were fighting, Jack got up and smirk as he went to Erin but to close.

"Hey maybe after the battle, maybe we can go to a movie or turn into my evil princess." Jack cooed Erin.

Erin stuck her tongue out and gagged. Jack shrugged as he was about to touch the cage until Knuckles jumped up and hit him on the head making him past out.

"Come on let's finish this showdown together." Omi said as they got up, broke the cage, and grabbed Erin out.

Then the scenery changed back to the way it was and Knuckles and Omi were cheered on by their friends.

Hannibal used his Moby Morpher to turn to his normal size and rode on his bird. Eggman glared at him and ran off saying, "I'll get you for this hedgehog!"

"We'll see about that Egg-head." Sonic half-laughed.

Erin ran to Tails and they hug each other then they kiss, making Sonic smile and everyone else smiling cheering. There kiss ended when a black crow grabbed Erin by her arms and hovered over Jack Spicer.

"Like I said Snouchumes, I'll always want to see you." Jack said.

"Yeah, seeing me kicking your butt!" Erin snapped.

Knuckles and Omi smirk at each other as Knuckles held out his hand and Omi hold it. Then Knuckles swung him around until he let go for Omi to charge at it and Omi destoried the robot. The robot let goes of Erin, making her fall but luckily Tails flew up and catches her. Jack the uses his helibot and flew off saying, "I'll be seeing you, baby cakes!"

They saw Jack leaving and Tails came down with Erin and when she was on her knees she pulled Tails to her and they kissed, making Amy crying while the others smiled.

* * *

At the Xiaolin Temple, the Sonic Heros were about to leave in their ships as Knuckles and Omi were saying good-bye to each others.

"Thanks for helping me Omi." Knuckles said.

"Maybe you should be a Xiaolin Warrior." Omi asked.

"Thanks but I belong to Sonic Heros."

"Then you should accept this gift of our partnership."

Omi took out a Xiaolin Robe with shoes like his only there black with white socks, making Knuckles smile and he takes it.

"Good-bye, Omi." Knuckles said, bowed to Omi.

"Good-bye, new friend." Omi said, bowed to him in return.

Knuckles smiled, walks to a ship, and then everyone in there ships went off as they waved good-bye to their new friends. Knuckles winked and waved at Omi as he smiled waved to him back.

"Farewell, brave echidna." Omi said.

"Looks like you got a new partner Omi." Kimiko said.

"Yeah, I hope we see them again." Rai agreed.

"I'll miss those, fellas." Clay said.

"Me, too." Dojo said, crying.

"Don't worry, we shall meet them again someday." Omi said as they walked off.

In the sky, we see the three ships flying across the sunset as Knuckles said to Omi, "I'll be seeing yah, Omi!"

* * *

**(A/N) Well, that's the ending. I hope you like it. I'll finish up my other stories for now. R&R!)**


End file.
